The High School Years
by Danny-J-Fenton
Summary: Tadase and Amu are now in High School, and so are there Chara's, the Chara's became human.  and thats basickly it, im not good with this XD
1. Chapter 1

Tadase sighed as he sat in class, he stared out of the window of his 3rd period class. He was now in high school. He had grown into a slim young man, his hair had grown a bit longer. The bell rang for lunch, he still didn't feel right in his school uniform, he had to wear the same one that Ikuto always wore. He walked to the lunch room and sat on his own. He sighed and stared out the giant window, Kiseki walked up and sat across from Tadase, Kiseki had now become a human, for something happened to him and he came home like that, they could still Chara Change and Chara Nari like they used to, but Kiseki wouldn't be able to go back to the Chara world he came from. Kiseki sighed and gently taped Tadase's hand, Tadase snapped back to reality and blinked, he looked over at Kiseki.

"you miss her don't you?" Kiseki said, he was still able to communicate with Tadase threw there minds. Tadase nodded. Amu had moved to Canada in the middle of there middle school year, Tadase was now in 12th grade, he was going to graduate without Amu by his side. He remained faithful to Amu, for he still loved her, sure she sent letters and pictures, she would even call him when she could, that was the only hope Tadase had of remembering her, he would put each letter into a binder and each picture into a photo album. Tadase would remember one particular picture Amu sent him, the picture was of Amu and her new friends, there was a short brown haired girl her name was Nova, a taller one with long blond hair her name was Camille, a few guys friends she had made, there was a boy with glasses who was making a funny pose along with another guy with shoulder length dirty blond hair there names were Danny and Darian, and Amu was next to a girl Tadase swore he knew, for this girl looked exactly like Tadase only she didn't have hair sticking out like he did and her hair was the same length as Tadase's. Amu had said her name was Tadaseka. Tadase would always wonder why this girls name was so close to his own. Kiseki had also wondered this, for in human form he had the same style as the girl only the parts of there hair were opposite, and also his hair was purple. Tadase looked back at his Chara and sighed.

" I wonder if shell ever come back" Tadase said, Kiseki nodded, for he also missed the blue Chara that belonged to Amu, he knew they must have gone to the Chara world by now. The bell rang again and Tadase and Kiseki went there separate ways till school ended. Kiseki was currently in Art 30, he was never good at it, but it was good way for him to remember Miki, he never got a chance to tell her how he felt about her. He sat there and attempted to daw her, he was in a dreamy like state, he was snapped out of that state by the bell ringing

"schools done?" he mumbled to himself, he packed up his things and headed for his and Tadase's locker. Tadase was already there, Kiseki put his stuff in the locker for he didn't need to take anything home, he did however grabbed his egg that he long ago would sleep in, but he cant now, he missed being inside the egg some days. Tadase closed the locker and they went home. The next morning they went to there home room. There teacher announced there was new students joining there homeroom. Kiseki and Tadase took there seats at the back of the class, Tadase looked out the window while Kiseki lay his head on his arms on the desk, there teacher called the 5 girls into the class room, Tadase saw pink hair out of the corner of his eye, he looked over and his eyes widened. For standing at the front of the class were non other that Amu and human Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. Tadase's jaw dropped and he stood up surprised causing his chair to fall to the ground, which startled Kiseki making him jump and look at Tadase like he was growing another head, Tadase was staring at the one girl he longed to be with, Kiseki blinked and raised a brow at Tadase after recovering from his shock, he then followed Tadase's gaze, his eyes widened when he saw Amu and here Chara's, more specifically Miki, the Tadase and Kiseki fangirls were confused at why the two were so shocked to see these new girls. Tadase and Kiseki moved around there desks. Amu was the first of the girls to move, she ran over and almost tackle hugged Tadase, Tadase hugged her back, more like hugged her and lifted her off the ground and spun her around once. His face showed how happy he was, he was smiling, a true smile, Tadase's fangirls gasped and got angered

"I missed you so much Amu-Chan" Tadase said still holding her in a hug, Amu still had her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Tadase-kun" Amu said, the fangirls glared at am, the other 4 came up and just smiled at amu, Kiseki smirked at Tadase and crossed his arms, he then was tapped on the shoulder, he blinked and looked at who it was, he jumped in surprise at how close the person was, he then blushed realizing that it was Miki, he uncrossed his arms and averted his eyes to the side, he saw Miki smile as well as the other girls, he blinked and was suddenly hugged by all 4 of them

"we missed you Kiseki" they said, he flailed and was blushing more because Miki was the one who got to be close to him, his fangirls also glared, Kiseki then tried to compose him self, but found he couldn't be like his usual king like self around them, especially Miki. The girls pulled away and smiled, Dia walked up to him.

"your radiance is still just as strong, if not stronger, than when we left" she said, he just smiled, Miki then came up to him, he blushed, he blinked when he noticed something, Miki was blushing, this made his heart beat faster

" u-ummm, Kiseki, could we talk privately, there's something I want to talk to you about" he immediately nodded, and they went to the very back of the room, Ran, Su and Dia, had to keep the fangirls back while they talked, Tadase and Amu just lightly laughed at there Chara's for they still acted the same, a girl had accidentally ran into Amu, Tadase immediately reached out and caught her, Amu blushed and thanked him, which he returned with a smile that made Amu's heart beat faster. The bell rang, and everyone left except the 7 friends that were reunited, the principle told them they could have the day off, so they can reconnect and so the girls could learn there way around. Miki never did get a chance to say what she wanted to say for the bell had rung and Kiseki's fangirls interrupted them by either hugging or just flirting with him, he honestly hated it, for non of the other girls interested him, he had always liked Miki ever since he first saw her. But one fan girl decided to follow them, the group was currently outside sitting under a Sakura tree. Kiseki and Tadase sat opposite each other and the girls sat around them, the girl saw something black floating in the sky, and shrugged it off, she looked back to see Kiseki and the 4 girls that hugged him freeze and stand up

" x egg" they said, Tadase and Amu looked at each other and nodded, the girl saw Kiseki and the girls pull eggs out of there pockets, the 5 of them lifted there eggs to the air and they were engulfed in light, the light faded and they now wore there normal clothes, the girl gasped when she saw Kiseki wearing his kings attire, she saw the other girls dressed the same type of way, Kiseki and Tadase walked up to each other and Tadase put his hand on Kiseki's egg and Kiseki was illuminated by light and it shattered revelling the small Kiseki, the girl stared in surprise, the one dressed in pink did the same with Amu.

"My Heart: Unlock" Tadase and Amu said, the eggs were morphed into there body's and they changed into there Chara Nari

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart' Amu said, she was the first done

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal" Tadase said, and the 5 of them ran towards the black egg the girl had seen earlier, she decided to follow them only to see 2 other people dressed up like Tadase and Amu were, there were a whole bunch of x eggs

"Nightmare Lrolel" the girl turned to see the famous Utau, she tried her best not to squeal.

"Slash Claw" Ikuto said trying to stop the eggs from getting away

" Heart Rod Special" Ikuto turned to see Amu and Tadase, he jumped out of the rods flight path .it encircled the eggs within a pink circle, Tadase raised his sceptre

" Wight Decoration" a Wight ball of energy appeared inside the ring, Tadase and Amu put there weapons over each other and raised them to the trapped eggs.

"Platinum Heart" they said at the same time and all the eggs began to turn back to there cream color. Once they all went back to there owners, Tadase and Amu broke there Chara Nari, they caught the eggs, that belonged to them. Miki, Su and Dia were back in the school uniform which was the same one Utau was wearing, for she still had hers, Ikuto of course still wore his, Amu and Tadase opened the eggs to reveal the two sleeping Chara's, they both smiled and closed the eggs and let them sleep, the girl waited till she could see Kiseki again. A few hours later Tadase's egg began to move, Tadase picked it up and opened it, the little Kiseki came out and transformed back to his human self, uniform and all, he stretched a few bones cracking but he didn't mind. Once he finished he sat down between Tadase and Miki.

" It was nice to be able to sleep in my egg again, even for a short time" Kiseki said and ran nodded, she had woken up just after Kiseki had.

"It always makes me feel re energized" she cheered. Kiseki nodded in agreement. Miki rested her head on Kiseki's shoulder, he blinked, Amu sighed, Tadase blinked and looked at her.

"She gets tired easily now, she hasn't been getting much sleep lately and I don't know why" Kiseki frowned a bit and looked at Miki a bit worried, Tadase saw and smiled a bit. He knew there were a lot of fan girls he and Kiseki could have gotten together with, but they prefer there Elementary/ Chara crushes. Dia smiled at the two and stood up stretching.

"I'm going to go to the washroom, be right back" Tadase stood up.

"ill take you so you don't get lost" he said. Dia nodded.

"thank you Tadase, your radiance is always bright when you help others" he blushed a bit and Dia giggled. Tadase lead her to the girl's washroom which was always across or next to the boys. He waited on the other side of hall, the bell for the others rang, Tadase saw one of his fan girls come to him, she smiled, he smiled a bit back.

"Hello Tadase-kun" she said, Tadase knew what she wanted, for she had taken it from every boy in the school beside himself and Kiseki, they were the only two who still had what she wanted. Tadase wasn't going to give it to her, for he planed to give it to Amu when they were older, much older. She moved closer to him and ran her finger down his chest, he tensed a bit. She smirked

" it seems your tense, Tadase-kun, what's the matter, you want to come to my party tonight?" he shook his head no, she frowned a bit, Dia came out and went over to Tadase, Tadase silently thanked Dia for coming out when she did, the girl turned and glared, Dia blinked and looked at Tadase, he sighed and just shook his head and Dia nodded. Tadase began to head over to the door with Dia following, the girl gritted her teeth and followed them, Dia froze and looked out the window, Tadase stopped and looked at Dia, she looked back

"x eggs again" he nodded, the girl hid and didn't get what Dia said

"lets get back to the others, I'm shure they sensed them too" Dia nodded and the two began to run , the girl following after them, she almost ran into the other girl who had seen there previous fight. Once Dia and Tadase got back the 3 of them were surrounded, Amu had Chara nari with Miki. The girl stood and watched from a near by tree, she would get to the bottom of why Tadase wouldn't give her what she wanted. She saw the 3 trapped and smirked at them.

"Kiseki, Chara Nari" Tadase yelled, Kiseki looked over at him and nodded, Kiseki made himself small again, the girl on the other hand didn't get why Kiseki was small and wearing a kings outfit, Kiseki then went into and egg with a crown on it and it landed in Tadase's hand

"My Heart: Unlock" Tadase said and was surrounded by a bright light, the girl covered her eyes, once the light disappeared she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Chara Nari: Platinum Royal" Tadase and Kiseki said together, he raised his sceptre and pointed it at the eggs

"Holly Crown" he said and the eggs were trapped. Tadase looked at Amu

"now Amu-Chan" the girl gasped, Tadase never called anyone by there first name, not even her, but why was this pink haired girl different. Amu pointed to the eggs

"Negative Heart: Lock On" she then formed a heart over the Humpty Lock and pushed her arms forward

"Open Heart" the eggs then went back to there owners, Tadase and Amu smiled to each other and undid there Chara nari Kiseki's egg landed in his hand and Miki's did as well

"I guess we have to wait for them to wake up" Tadase said and Amu nodded, they both smiled and blushed

"your still as cute as ever" Tadase blinked and blushed, Amu covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. Tadase's face became redder as he looked away and fiddled with his fingers

"r-really, you think so amu-chan?" he asked and Amu nodded, they both blushed even redder. The girl glared and dug her nails into the tree bark. Tadase looked up at Amu, his face the same as it had been a certain Wight day in elementary.

"Amu-Chan, I know its been a long time but I want to start saying this to you everyday again" Tadase took Amu's hands in his and Amu blushed knowing what Tadase meant

"I love you Amu-Chan" the girl gasped and dug her nails in to the tree bark more and she glared daggers at Amu. Amu blushed and she looked into Tadase's strawberry red eyes, Tadase blinked.

" I think I return those words Tadase-kun, for I now know who my heart belongs to. Its not Ikuto's any more, its yours, I love you Tadase-kun, not Ikuto" Tadase eyes widened a bit and he stood there shocked. The girl became furious now. Tadase was snapped out of his shock by Kiseki's egg moving, Miki's was as well. Amu ant Tadase pulled them out of there pockets and had the egg sit in there hands, there eggs hatched and Kiseki and Miki were still there small Chara selves. Tadase and Amu smiled at there Chara's and they smiled back and floated in front of them and transformed back to there human selves, Miki stretched and so did Kiseki

"that felt nice" Miki said, Kiseki agreed and the girl had enough she wanted Tadase and Kiseki, now. She walked up to them and grabbed Tadase and Kiseki's arms rather roughly, Tadase and Kiseki winced a bit.

"commoner, un hand me and my brother" Kiseki said his crown appearing on his head stating that he was going back to king Kiseki, the girl looked up at Kiseki and glared a bit, Kiseki's clothes started to change to his normal kings attire. Tadase noticed and tried to calm him down

" u-uh Kiseki," Kiseki turned and glared at him and Tadase flinched a bit.

"you know a commoner does not touch the king and prince" Tadase gasped and his bangs covered his eyes, Amu and the others went and put there hand on his head but they were pushed off by the crown appearing

"I'm not a prince, I AM KING" Tadase yelled a smirk on his face, Kiseki smirked back and the two released themselves from the girls grasp. They put there fits on there hips and laughed like old times, ran giggled and her pompoms appeared in her hands

"go go Kiseki, go go Tadase" she cheered, Miki sweat dropped, she then blinked and her sketch book appeared in front of her and she began to sketch Kiseki in his king mode. Su and Dia just smiled and Amu was still in wtf mode Everytime she saw them like this. The girl just stared at the two Amu sighed and the girl looked at her. Amu had a bucket in her hands and she put it over teases head and waited 3 seconds before pulling it off and Tadase blinked and looked confused, Kiseki just watched and sweatdroped, Amu turned to Kiseki and he shook his head and backed away a bit, she smirked evilly and Kiseki sweatdroped again, she walked a bit closer and Tadase had to cover his moth to prevent from laughing at Kiseki's facial expression. Kiseki then gulped and ran to hid behind the blue haired Chara that he loved, Miki blinked and looked up seeing Amu with the bucket and Tadase trying not to laugh. Miki felt Kiseki behind her and she now knew why Amu had a bucket, she pounced and Kiseki and Miki both went O_O. she collided with Miki who hit Kiseki and they both went rolling a few feet, the rest just sweatdroped. They all got up and Kiseki had the bucket half on his head, Miki's hat on top of the bucket. Kiseki took the bucket off his head and blinked when he saw Miki's hat on it, she was hiding behind Amu. Kiseki blinked and raised a brow confused as to why she was hiding. He held the hat out to her and she took it and put it on.

"thank you Kiseki" she said and came out from hiding. Kiseki went over to her and smiled

"no problem, Miki" the girl blinked

"oi, how come you call her by her name and not us, you call us commoners" she asked furious, Tadase went over to Amu. She smiled, Kiseki turned to look at the girl

"because I've known her longer, where as I hardly know any of you, besides your name" he said and Miki smiled

"since elementary" she said and Kiseki nodded

"oh I almost forgot" Dia said and pulled some things out of her bag. There were necklaces, she handed one to ran, which had a red heart on it, Miki got one with a blue spade, Su a green clover, she kept the yellow diamond, she gave Kiseki one with his crown design on it. She then gave Tadase and Amu ones with letters Tadase got K and Amu got J, she put the rest in her pocket.

"for Me, Ran, Miki, Su and Kiseki there the main design on our eggs, for Amu and Tadase its there Guardian position" she said smiling happily. The principal came out to them and announced that the guardians will be in high school and that the old elementary ones would be the guardians of the high school. That made Tadase and Amu smile for they were the old king and joker. The principle handed them the uniform they wore in elementary but they were made to fit them, the principle handed the Chara's the same type but on the right side it had there egg design printed on it, there uniforms were also that looking like the elementary ones, they nodded and thanked him, they went to change for they were about to have an assembly announcing the guardians, once Kiseki and Tadase changed they walked out and waited for the girls. They walked to the auditorium and stopped when they saw Yaya, a human Pepe, Rima with a human Kusukusu and Nagihiko with human Rhythm and Temari, they all hugged each other and Dia gave each necklace to there respective owners. Yaya got the A and Pepe got a pink bunny, Rima got the Q and Kusukusu got a star and tear drop, Nagihiko got the other J and Rhythm and Temari got there flower print in there colors. The principal came out and the guardians waited till they were called.

"as you may have heard we have adapted the Guardian Ritual, so as I call each chair you will hold your applause till the end, I will first call the chair and there Guardian Characters" half the students looked at each other confused when he said Guardian Characters.

"here are your Johnson Guardians. In the kings chair we have Tadase Hotori" Tadase looked at Kiseki and he Chara changed with him a bit, Tadase smiled and walked out and stood on the opposite side of the stage he had just come from.

"Guardian Character is Kiseki Hotori" Kiseki walked out his head high a bit and he went to stand beside Tadase.

"Queens chair, Rima Mashiro" Rima walked out her hair had grown a bit longer and she had grown taller. She stood next to Kiseki.

"Guardian Character, Kusukusu Mashiro" kotukus came out smiling as always and giggled a bit once she stood next to Rima.

"Jack's Chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki" Nagihiko came out his hair had also grown a bit longer, he was about an inch taller than Rima now, he stood next to Kusukusu.

"Guardian Characters, Rhythm Fujisaki and Temari Fujisaki" Rhythm came out first then Temari they both bowed slightly to the students once they were in there spot next to Nagihiko.

"Ace's Chair, Yaya Yuiki" she walked out her hair now long but still in her usual bows she stood next to Temari smiling brightly.

"Guardian Character, Pepe Yuiki" Pepe walked out she still had the pacifier in her mouth, she stood next to Yaya.

"And Finally Joker's Chair, Amu Hinamori" Amu walked out, and some of the guys stared at her, Tadase instantly hated them all for looking at her like that. Amu stood next to Pepe

"Guardian characters, Ran Hinamori, Miki Hinamori, Su Hinamori and Dia Hinamori" they came out one by one ran cheering once she got to her spot, Miki had a pencil in her hand, Su had cookies and Dia just smiled warmly.

"These are your Guardians, Treat them as your Superiors. Never disrespect them for they are here to protect the students. You will do what the guardians ask of you. Dismiss" he said and the guardians all stayed, the girl was glaring at the girls and the two new boys, she now had 4 on her list. Little did she know the two had already given it to someone else. Tadase glanced at the girl and she simply looked away. While Tadase had his gaze at her he caught some guys checking out Amu, for he and her were the last ones on stage besides there Chara's Tadase glared slightly. One boy noticed and simply smirked, Tadase clenched his hands together, Amu noticed the boys checking her out, so she walked over to Tadase, he saw her and turned to her his anger disappearing, Amu noticed the boy tauntingly smirk at Tadase, well she wouldn't have that, so she cupped his cheek. Tadase blushed, and the boy raised a brow, Amu could see out of the corner of her eye. She leaned closer to him and he blushed more, the boy just watched in amusement, hoping Tadase would get rejected by Amu. Amu however had a different thought, she leaned in closer and there lips brushed lightly, then she placed her lips gently onto his. Tadase's strawberry red eyes widened in surprise, the boys did as well, the Chara's all stared in amazement. Tadase finally came out of his shock and gently kissed her back, even a much as putting his hands on her waist. Kiseki looked amazed.

"Tadase's being bold…on his own" he said and the girls look at Kiseki then to Tadase. The boys left realizing they weren't going to part anytime soon. Kiseki then realized that he hadn't done that with Miki yet, should he? Or should he wait till she was ready? Either or Kiseki would keep it in his mind. Miki looked at Kiseki and blushed, he looked at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Kiseki's sapphire eyes widened and he to eventually came out of shock and kissed her back, he placed his hands on her cheeks to deepen the kiss a bit. The two couples pulled away from each other at the same time, and smiled lovingly at there lovers.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

_**The High School Years**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Tadase and Kiseki both walked next to there lovers while they were walking the girls home. Tadase blinked upon seeing that Amu's house was no longer there. Amu turned to him and smiled, she took his hand and they lead them to a house that Tadase knew as his own, he blinked in confusion.

"Surprise" Amu said and Tadase was still confused. His mother came outside along with Amu's mother. Tadase and Kiseki both looked at each other with confusion clearly in there eyes.

"Tadase, Kiseki. The Hinamori family will be living with us till there house gets rebuilt" Tadase and Kiseki's mouths dropped open in shock. Amu's mother lead them to there now renovated and remodelled bedrooms, how they managed to do it during school hours, the boys didn't know or want to. Tadase's mother opened the door to his room. First thing Tadase noticed was his walls were painted. The ceiling was a sky blue color the trim around a sky light was a light purple, his walls were a more greenish teal and his floor a light green with a royal red carpet pained down as well, the red was bordered in a dark brown. He felt like he was outside. On one side of the wall he noticed a red heart, blue spade, green clover and the far wall with the bed had a yellow diamond. On the opposite wall of the heart, spade and clover was the golden crown that was sported on Kiseki's egg. The bed was a king, the comforter was split by color, one side was blue and the other pink, the pillows were put opposite of the comforter colors. Tadase turned to his mother.

"You and Amu will be sharing a room" Tadase blushed a deep red. Amu grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room and had them both flop down onto the bed.

"Kiseki, Miki ill show you two your room now" they nodded and left Tadase and Amu alone. She opened the door to a similar painted room that Tadase and amu had. On the walls were there respective shapes. A blue spade on one side and the golden crown on the other. There comforter was a sky blue. Miki flopped onto the bed followed by Kiseki who landed next to her. Dia and su giggled and left them to themselves while they checked out there new room. They opened the door and smiled. There room was panted with soft shades of yellow and green above there beds were there symbols, the green clover and yellow diamond. The girls went and jumped onto there beds and giggled happily.


	3. THE CREATOR LIVES

Hey everyone, I know I haven't uploaded new chapters to Icefire and The High School Years for a long time. Now that im done school I will be continuing with the stories and hopefully making new ones as well. Thank you all for being patient with me in the end and I hope to get the new chapters up soon :3


End file.
